


Proposing to Lizzie Bennet

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is simple. Dinner at a romantic restaurant that he knows she likes. A walk along the beach. Possibly killer whales, if they arrive at the right time.</p><p>Of course, the plan goes completely to smithereens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing to Lizzie Bennet

The plan is simple. Dinner at a romantic restaurant that he knows she likes. A walk along the beach. Possibly killer whales, if they arrive at the right time.

Of course, the plan goes completely to smithereens.

 -

The first dinner, she cancels. Something about an emergency with her sister - Jane, he learns, had broken down in a bad part of LA, and while the power of Disney eyes had prevailed enough to get her the address to a surprisingly cheap repair place, she’d still needed Lizzie to come bail her out.

The second dinner, he leaves early. Pemberley had a deal with Korea threatening to follow through, and it took all his expertise to smooth it over. They ate takeout sitting on his counter, Lizzie in cut-offs he couldn’t stop looking at. He thought about asking her then and there, but decided to wait. He could do better than that.

(Some part of him needs to do better, needs to woo, needs to…romance. Properly. Nothing around Lizzie has been proper, but he has to at least make an effort.)

“Dude,” says Fitz, slinging an arm around his shoulders, “you’re overthinking it. Relax. This isn’t rocket science. You’ll find the right time and place. Just go with the flow, man.”

“I think that’s what you told me about sex.”

“And wasn’t I right?”

Darcy considers it a mark of his growing social skills that he manages to maneuver around saying yes.

With patience, the third dinner goes off without a hitch. Some part of him wants to wow her with riches; but she wouldn’t be Lizzie if she were the type. So he moderates.

There still aren’t prices on the menu, but he’s paying for dinner anyways, so Lizzie lets him slide there. But they ride an ordinary bus down to the public beach, and when they’re there, he knows that she knows.

He turns off his phone, because Gigi won’t stop texting him, and brings out his mother’s ring.

She says yes.


End file.
